themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elijah
Elijah is the second song on the album The Coroner's Gambit. Lyrics Streak the windows, smear the walls with coconut oil yeah Fill a cast-iron kettle with water and magnolia blossom Let it boil Let the water roll Let the fire take its toll, I'm coming home I'm coming home Dust off the idols, give them something to eat I think they're hungry, I know I'm starving half to death I know you're waiting I know you've been waiting for a long, long time And I'm coming home Coming home Set the table those three extra places One for me, one for your doubts, and one for God Let the incense burn In every room Feel the fullness of time In the empty tomb Feel the future Kicking in your womb I'm coming home I'm coming home Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is a new song. It's about jail, sort of." -- 2000-10-15 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2000-02-06 - The Press - Claremont, CA *2000-10-15 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2000-10-19 - WFMU Session - WFMU Studios - Jersey City, NJ *2001-02-10 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2001-06-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2001-10-19 - Mission Space - Baltimore, MD *2002-03-10 - The Green Room - Iowa City, IA *2002-03-11 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2003-02-18 - Uffes Källare - Växjö - Gothenberg, Sweden *2006-08-10 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2008-03-22 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2008-12-14 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2008-12-18 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2009-02-25 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2009-03-18 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2009-03-24 - Pearl Street - Northampton, MA *2009-03-25 - Somerville Theater - Somerville, MA *2009-04-03 - Mission Creek Music Festival - The Mill - Iowa City, IA *2009-04-06 - Buskirk-Chumley Theater - Bloomington, IN *2011-03-24 - The National - Richmond, VA *2011-03-26 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts Center - York, PA *2011-03-28 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-04-01 - Paradise Rock Club - Boston, MA *2011-04-03 - The Opera House - Toronto, Ontario *2011-04-06 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2011-04-12 - Mr. Smalls - Pittsburgh, PA *2011-05-28 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2011-07-13 - 1982 Bar - Gainesville, FL *2011-07-28 - Meadowbrook Pavilion - Gilford, NH *2012-09-07 - Hopscotch Festival - Fletcher Opera Theater - Raleigh, NC *2012-12-13 - Origami Vinyl - Los Angeles, CA *2013-06-23 - High Dive - Gainesville, FL *2014-04-19 - Laurie's Planet of Sound - Chicago, IL *2014-05-02 - Kresge Recital Hall - Knox College - Galesburg, IL *2015-05-31 - Amoeba Records - San Francisco, CA *2016-02-25 - High Dive - Gainesville, FL *2016-02-27 - Noise Pop 2016 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2016-04-03 - Columbus Theatre - Providence, RI *2016-09-03 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2016-09-18 - Rams Head Live - Baltimore, MD *2016-12-16 - House Show for Scott - Cherry Hill, NJ *2017-09-16 - Gothic Theatre - Englewood, CO Videos of this Song *2009-02-25 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2011-03-24 - The National - Richmond, VA *2011-04-01 - Paradise Rock Club - Boston, MA *2016-02-27 - Noise Pop 2016 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA Category:The Coroner's Gambit songs Category:Video